Kohana
by Lynnryo
Summary: Kohana is a young girl, who has to live off the street to survive... Until she meets Lord Sesshomaru. on Haitus.
1. Chapter 1

_Authors notes: This is my first fic I've written, and I'm going for something different. I also wrote a Naruto fic, but that one has been influenced by a friend of mine, so I'm just going to write this one and if my writing seems a little off, then it's either I'm getting lazy/outta ideas or it's my friend trying to write the fic for me._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1: Beggar**

Common beggar, petty thieve, Trash digger, poor child. She had been called these all her life.

What did they know? They didn't have to dig through trash to get dinner, or sit and beg for a little change so she would have somewhere safe to sleep. They didn't know at all.

Kohana was only fourteen, and yet she had managed to scrape by, without the loss of limb or life.

The sun sparkled brightly through the trees, illuminating the ground in small patches of gold and brown. The path was desolate and bare, where so many feet had tread upon it once before, carrying the young, the old, the healthy and the sick, the rich and the poor. All of which were travellers, going this way or that, to where ever they desired.

The sounds of a lone traveller echoed through the bushes and the trees, bringing with it maybe something that Kohana might be entitled to.

She sat up and straightened her clothes, trying to smooth over the rips and wrinkles that was her gown. The wind shifted and the sun cast down a ray upon her head, her dark brown hair tangled and unkempt, her fair face and body bruised, and her light purple kimono in tatters. The mat she sat upon was also old and almost unusable, dirt stained the bottom and patches of fabric missing here and there, the true colour faded and lost.

Then a man came through the clearing, wearing monk's robes, a hat that sat uselessly on top of a backpack. He carried a staff, which clanged and rang through the area, warning all of who he was. His hair was jet black, and his eyes were icy grey, his face set like stone.

He only gave the child a glance, and continued down the path until the sound of his feet and his noisy staff faded.

It was almost noon as the sun hang high, yet not directly over head, when the sound of another lone traveller appeared down the dirt path.

Kohana blinked and rubbed her eyes before sitting up straight, and before the man appeared.

His hair was silver, and his eyes were a cold golden. On his shoulder he wore pure white boa, or pelt. Kohana could not tell which it was. He wore armour, which looked like bones of some kind, and his clothes did not look like any she had seen before. They were white, but on his shoulder there was a pattern of red.

Kohana bowed and held out a hand, smiling at the man. She looked directly into his face and saw his markings.

He was a demon.

Kohana had ran into demons before, like a wolf demon or a fox demon, and the occasional raccoon, and yet none had the same markings as this man.

As he walked by, he gave her a cruel glare, which sent a shiver down Kohana's spine, and caused her to begin trembling. She bit her lip but didn't move when he stopped directly in front of her, her hand brushing his clothes in the slightest. She tried not to flinch when he raised his hand, but to no avail.

She closed her eyes as his hand was brought down with force upon her left cheek. The impact sent Kohana off to the side, and into the small patch of grass. She only saw white little stars bursting in her vision as she sat up, holding where the man had hit her. Pain shot up and down her face and side, and she bit her lip again to keep from letting her tears fall.

Kohana back slowly into a tree and stared fearfully at the demon that stood at her feet, staring down at her with enmity.

"Filthy human." He spoke so gracefully, his soft voice echoed in Kohana's head, making her shiver slightly.

He caught her shiver and mistook it for fear. Reaching down, he caught hold of her throat and lifted her above the ground, but took care not to constrict her airway too much.

Kohana was petrified with fear. She gasped and struggled to free herself. In truth she really didn't want to be let out of his grasp. His hands felt so warm, so… _gentle_.

Trembling, she managed to choke out a few sentences.

"P-please… Let go… Plea... Please…" Her voice sounded strangled and high pitched.

The man suddenly pinned her to the tree and looked towards the eastern sky.

"Naraku…" his breathe caressed her face, and she gave another shiver. She was afraid, and yet she wanted to be near him.

"What… I wish to know your name...?" Inquired Kohana politely, despite how terrified she was.

He let her go and continued to stare eastward. She dropped onto the hard dirt and roots and let out an almost inaudible squeak of pain.

"Sesshoumaru." He breathed before he disappeared. He sped off almost too fast for Kohana to track.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please let me know how what you thought of this one.

Flames are appreciated also! But don't use that as an excuse to flame the hell outta me, or else I'll burn. If I'm dead, I can't update, can I?

Well, R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I still do not own the characters of Inuyasha.**

**Chapter Two: Falling**

Frost covered the tops of trees and bushes, and once bright green fields stood wilted and uncared for. The sun hung high in the sky, shining dully through the grey overcast clouds that cast shadows upon the land far below.

The shadows that caressed the rough ledges and crevices of the sheer cliff brought the feeling of helplessness. If one was to fall from such a height, then they would surely die a horrible death.

Three young girls lay flat against the ground, peering over the edge of the cliffs in hope of seeing the demon lord that walked that path.

"I don't see him yet!" Whined the first girl, whom was barely old enough to go anywhere alone.

"Shush child. He's probably running late." Said the second, sister to the first.

"Toamare! Kaisi! I see him!" Kohana was the third and was pointing excitedly to a form that had just rounded a corner, far below.

Even from their height, they could see his features. His hair was long and silver. His face had purple markings, two on each cheek. He wore a white cloak, and grey armour, which looked like it was made from bone of some kind. On his shoulder was a white fluffy boa-like thing.

Kohana gasped when she realised that the demon lord was the same demon she had met only a week before, in which he almost took her life.

Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, and knew that the human girls were waiting for him to pass by.

He recognized all three of them. One of them was a small child of about five or six, and the other was her sister.

The last was that filthy beggar he had met a week before. He would have finished her if it had not been for the appearance of Naraku.

How he despised that man.

Kohana promptly got up, surprised to see the man again. And to realise that he was the demon lord who patrolled the area.

She started pacing absentmindedly, not even paying attention to how close she was to falling.

"Kohana…? Kohana!" Toamare snapped her out of her thoughts.

Turning rather quickly, Kohana felt her footing give way. She let out a squeak of fear as she felt herself falling. Falling towards the demon lord.

Toamare made a grab for her arm, without success, and Kaisi screamed in her high pitched voice.

Kohana felt her stomach twisting in fear as she plummeted downwards.

About six feet from where she fell she started screaming.

She screamed as loud as she could. She screamed until her throat felt raw.

After what seemed like forever she felt something make contact with her back. The force knocked the wind out of her and she passed out.

She awoke not even three seconds afterwards, peering straight into the eyes of Sesshoumaru.

"Lord… Sesshoumaru!" Kohana gasped her throat burning with each syllable.

He glared down at her before setting her down.


End file.
